19th World Peace Conference Incident
Laguindingan Airport Bombing}} |concurrent= |next= Battle at Indonesia}} |image= |caption= |part_of=The Great Shift |date=21 June 2338 IK |location=Melbourne, Australia |cause= |result=* Declaration of Colonial Coast's war against the Eurasian Empire * Jonathan Alexander Lawrence Vasilyev was brutally wounded |side1= Eurasian Empire United Order of Nations |side2= Colonial Coast |commander1= Jonathan Alexander Lawrence Vasilyev Ayame Dy Akito Ryu/X Code Khan Iskandar Leon Tamaz Antkowiak |commander2= Arnelson de Anturgnia |strength1= |strength2= |casualties1= |casualties2= |appearances=Reload |mentions= }} The 19th World Peace Conference Incident (Filipino: Insidente noong ika-labing-siyam na Pagpupulong para sa Pangdaigdigan na Kapayapaan; Russian: Инцидент 19-й Всемирной мирной конференции tr. Intsident 19-y Vsemirnoy mirnoy konferentsii; Georgian: მე -19 მსოფლიო კონფერენციის ინციდენტი tr. me -19 msoplio k’onperentsiis intsident’i) was considered to be a skirmish between the Eurasian Empire and the Far Colonial West Coast. The United Order of Nations got involved with the skirmish, battling along with the Eurasian Empire against the Colonial Coast. The conflict happened during the annual world peace conference in Melbourne, Australia, and considered to be the sign of a war declaration of the Colonial Coast against the Eurasian Empire. Background Prelude On 21 June 2338 IK, every representative nations were invited and had gathered for a week due to the annual world peace conference held by the United Order of Nations that involved the regulations and maintenance of peace, public order and unity throughout the world. Being the nineteenth world peace conference, the event was held in Melbourne, Australia. For the first day, a dinner banquet was held. But just few minutes since the banquet started, Jonathan Alexander Lawrence Vasilyev, 77th Emperor of the Eurasian Empire, sought the presence of Raphael Arrhenius, Duke of the Swedish Västergötland. Jonathan asked Raphael about the latter's secret investigation with the Order of Gallia Reims in regards of the Colonial Coast's suspicious doing. The two talked in fluent Swedish in order not to be pinpointed out. Jonathan can't seek a private meeting with Akito Ryu, now X Code, due to the fact that Akito had been busy with the preparations for the event since the past few weeks and has a full schedule for the next following days. Afterwards, Arnelson de Anturgnia, King of the Far Colonial West Coast, then asked if it was possible for he and Jonathan to talk privately. The latter agreed to, but Raphael was hesitant. Jonathan assured him that everything would just be fine, and the two left the party for them to talk among themselves at the outside garden. The conversation they had instantly heated up when Arnelson mentioned his conclusion that the X Code about twenty years ago was a different man compared to the X Code now, and even stating that it was true since the X Code before was Jonathan himself. Arnelson used Marianna Yuliya Vasilyeva, Princess of the Eurasian Empire, as hostage against him; but instead of having his sister killed, Jonathan jumped in at the scenario, ending up being stabbed by a rapier encompassed with Kaio virus by his left chest, just close to the heart, that crippled his immortality abilities tremendously until a cure could be found. Battle Aftermath Appearances * Reload * X Code, Signing Off Trivia Known informations= |-|Other descriptions= References Category:Events